official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Camden, South Carolina
Camden is a city in and the county seat of Kershaw County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 6,838. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 60.53% White (4,139) 33.93% Black or African American (2,320) 3.77% Hispanic or Latino (258) 1.77% Other (121) 14.9% (1,018) of Camden residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Camden has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and avreages 1.57 murders a year. Pokemon See the Kershaw County page for more info. Fun facts * Camden is the oldest inland city in South Carolina, and is home to the Carolina Cup and the National Steeplechase Museum. ** It is also home to the South Carolina International Orphanage, Carolina Military Academy, two branches of Central Carolina Technical College and a satellite campus of Central Carolina Battle Academy. * Held annually on the first Saturday of March, Irish Fest Camden draws over 2,000 visitors to its celebration of Saint Patrick's Day and Irish and Celtic culture. Founded in 2017, the festival features live Irish music and dancing, the Lucky Leprechaun 5K race, heavy event athletics, a kids zone, arts & crafts, a Medieval/Renaissance encampment, Irish wolfhounds, Gypsy Vanner horses, exotic birds, food trucks, and festive green beer. * Revolutionary War Field Days is the signature event of Historic Camden, held the first full weekend of November since 1970. Hundreds of reenactors from across the country converge on the grounds to camp, battle, and celebrate over the weekend. Visitors have a chance to be a spectator for a battle each day, and they will be able to walk through the camps of the combatants while seeing demonstrations of Colonial crafts and skills. Colonial sutlers (merchants) and scholars giving talks about the war are on site as well. More than 3,400 spectators and 350 reenactors and demonstrators attended the 2017 event. * Because of its long history and many years of wealthy winter visitors and deep-pocket northern owners, Camden has an sizable inventory of antebellum homes that remains unique among towns of its size in South Carolina and elsewhere. * Camden has a train station served by Amtrak's Silver Star. * Camden has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, electric showers, Woodward Field, two sports complexes, a bit of public battle fields, a contest hall and showcase theater, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, Hermitage Mill Pond, Huddle House, a little bit of hotels/motels, a bit of fast food, Springdale Plaza, Tractor Supply Co., Walmart, Piggly Wiggly, Camden Archives & Museum, a country club, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Goodwill, Big Lots, Lowe's Home Improvement, Chili's, Camden House of Pizza, Sam Kendall's, Salud Mexican Kitchen & Tequila Lounge, Gadgets of Camden, La Fiesta Mexican, East Camden Restaurant & Lounge, Food Lion, CVS, Roses, Every Day Gourmet, Old South & Catery, Hibachi Grill, and a few other things. Category:South Carolina Cities